STRUCTURE OF Ar-40 AND K-39
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( June 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented in 2002 at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos". (See this photo of 2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding and the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. Structure of the stable Ar-40 with S = 0 Argon (Ar) has 24 known isotopes, from 30Ar to 53Ar and 1 isomer (32mAr), three of which are stable, 36Ar, 38Ar, and 40Ar. Here we describe the structure of Ar-40 with 36 deuterons of opposite spins in which there exist also four extra neutrons filling the four blank positions. In the diagram you can see the structure of Mg-24 with the two alpha particles (from p1 to n16 with S = 0 ) Since Ar-40 has 18 protons and 22 neutrons one adds the two deuterons with p17, n17, p18, and n18 having the positive spin S = +2). Therefore the additional four neutrons as n19 (-1/2), n20(-1/2) , n21(-1/2), and n22(-1/2) with the total spin S = -2 contribute to the spin S=0 of Ar-40. They are at the blank positions of n19, n20, n21, and n22 , in which one observes not single pn bonds but two np bonds per neutron. Note that n19 , n20, n21, and n22 give negative spins because they belong to the second (-HP2) and to the sixth horizontal plane (-HP6) of the square of Mg-24 respectively, where the nucleons give negative spins. In other words Ar-40 consists: Of the structure of Mg-24 with S = 0 Of two additional alpha particles of S = 0 Of two additional deuterons with S = +2 Of four additional neutrons with a total spin S = -2. Note that in the presence of n18 the pn bonds at p18 are not two as in the case of Ar-35 but three as the (p18-n18) the (p18-n9) and (p18-n16). Such three pn bonds per nucleon are able to overcome the pp repulsions of long range. Also the additional np bonds of the additional four neutrons as n19, n20, n21, and n22 contribute to the increase of the binding energies of all pn bonds. Structure of the stable K-39 with S = +3/2 Potassium (K) has 25 known isotopes from 32K to 56K. Three isotopes occur naturally: stable 39K (93.3%) and 41K (6.7%), and the long-lived radioisotope 40K (0.012%). Here we describe the K-39 with 19 deuterons and one extra neutron filling the one extra blank position. In the same diagram of Ar-40 removing the one neutron n22(-1/2) one gets S = 0 - (-1/2) = +1/2 Then the structure of K-39 has S = +3/2 since n21(-1/2) goes at the first horizontal square in order to become p19(+1/2) . In this arrangement the p19 with the n19 makes a strong vertical bond which leads to the stability of K-39. Also this transformation gives S = +3/2. In other words K-39 with 39 nucleons of S = +3/2 consists : Of 24 nucleons of the structure of Mg-24 with S = 0 Of 8 nucleons of the two additional alpha particles with S = 0 Of 4 nucleons of the two additional deuterons with S = +2 Of the n19(-1/2) the n20(-1/2 and the p19(+1/2) with a total S = -1/2. That is S = 0 + 0 +2 -1/2 = +3/2. Structure of Ar-40 with S = 0 n21..........p12..........n12 n11..........p11..........n22 -HP6 p17.........n10..........p10..........n18 n17..........p9............n9............p18 +HP5 n14..........p8............n8............p16 p14..........n7............p7...........n16 -4HP4 p13..........n6............p6............n15 n13..........p5...........n5............p15 +HP3 n19..........p4............n4 n3............p3............n20 -HP2 n2............p2 p1...........n1 +HP1 Category:Fundamental physics concepts